


It's a Celebration

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: After a difficult case Malcolm, Gil and JT celebrate with a spitroast
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Gil Arroyo/JT Tarmel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	It's a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the goblins

"Alright boys," Dani breathes out as she hauls herself off the leather sofa. "I'm calling it."

JT arches a brow at her from the chair next to the couch, lowering the bottle of beer from his lips to rest on his thigh, his throat bobbing as he swallows the last of the cold brew. "It's not even midnight. You about to turn into a pumpkin or something?"

Dani flips him the middle finger and lightly swats his shoulder as she walks around the couch. She heads over to the breakfast bar to grab her jacket and shrug it on, sliding her hand beneath the hair at her neck to tug it loose from where it traps beneath the collar.

"Are you sure you need to leave?" Malcolm closes the fridge door with a cold beer in hand and faces Dani, his huge puppy dog eyes doing their best to get her to change her mind before he even voices the thought.

"Yes, Bright, I'm sure. It's my niece's birthday tomorrow and I'd like to not show up hungover." She shakes her head and ignores the pleading look.

"But. We're celebrating!" Malcolm grins, holding up the bottle of beer as proof of the statement.

"Yeah, I may have noticed that." She smiles at the ease he seems to possess after having a couple glasses of his ridiculously expensive scotch.

"So stay and celebrate. Here, you can take this beer." He stretches across the counter to offer the beer he's holding for her to take.

She shakes her head lightly as JT calls out, "Dude, that beer is supposed to be mine!"

"There's more beer. I'll bring you two," he says absently in JT's general direction but without looking away from Dani, like she might just disappear if he lets her out of his sight. "But this one goes to Dani if it's going to make her stay." Malcolm gives the bottle a little wiggle, tempting Dani to take it. She rolls her eyes instead and turns to head towards the door.

"Gil, can't you, you know, order her to stay?" Malcolm asks.

Gil's watching the exchange over the back of the couch, arm sprawled out along the backrest. He chuckles at Malcolm's petulant tone and shakes his head, waving his goodbye as he calls out, "Good night, Powell. See you Monday."

"Stay out of trouble!" She laughs before they hear the click of the door as it shuts behind her.

"But we're celebrating," Malcolm says quietly.

"I could celebrate better if I had a nice cold beer in my hand," JT says, holding up his empty for Malcolm to see.

Malcolm smirks and makes his way over with the new bottle, popping the cap off as he walks. A quick exchange leaves JT with the fresh bottle while Malcolm takes the empty back to the kitchen to stack on the counter with the others before he turns back to join the detectives in his living room. He relaxes into Dani's recently vacated spot, settled between Gil at one end of the couch and JT on the chair beside him.

He grabs his glass from the table and raises it in toast, Gil following suit with an indulgent smile. JT huffs and rolls his eyes, but at a look from Gil raises his bottle as well.

"To a job well done!" Malcolm exclaims as he clinks his glass first on Gil's and then against JT's beer bottle, smiling at them both as he does.

"Here, here," Gil answers before they all take a mouthful of their drinks. They'd wrapped up a hell of a case earlier that night, successfully taking down a sniper that had racked up a double digit body count in a matter of days. Bright's profile had been instrumental in helping them to narrow their suspects down and catch the killer before he could continue his murderous spree. After getting everything sorted at the precinct, the team had gone back to Malcolm's apartment to celebrate the win and decompress after days on high alert.

They all settle back into their seats, falling into a companionable silence as they let the quiet music wash over them.

"It's too bad Dani had to leave," Malcolm eventually says with closed eyes, head tipped back against the couch. "We could've had a game of something, and everything works better with four people."

JT smirks and mutters under his breath, "I can think of some things that are better with three people."

Malcolm's eyes shoot open at the suggestive tone and he lifts his head to look at the detective, eyes raking over his form where he sits with one ankle crossed to rest on his knee, beer held loosely by the neck, looking completely at home. Also looking completely serious about his statement.

JT and Malcolm have been shamelessly flirting for weeks, suggestive remarks whispered in low tones, casual touches when no one is looking, enjoying the banter and the potential without either man making a move to turn it into anything more, wary of jeopardizing their working relationship.

But tonight there's alcohol to lower their inhibitions.

Malcolm cocks his head, trying to suss out just how serious to take the comment, eventually turning his head towards Gil, who is watching the profiler with interest and, if he's not mistaken, more than a little lust.

Though Malcolm recognizes the clear signs of arousal written on Gil's face, the older man stays silent and lets things play out between the two men, watching quietly from his spot on the couch to see how it all plays out. Except Malcolm can't help but notice the look Gil tosses to JT, eyebrows lifting slightly while the corner of his mouth quirks up. A dare.

Following a questioning look to Gil that garners no response, he directs his attention back to JT, watching as the man takes a swig of his beer then runs his tongue over his bottom lip, all while staring intently at the profiler. The gaze is warm and weighted and Malcolm feels a blush spread across his cheeks as JT's eyes suddenly drop down to slowly take in Malcolm's body, a look of hunger settling on his features by the time his eyes climb back up to meet Malcolm's.

Malcolm's throat bobs once, twice, working up the courage before asking, "Oh really, Detective Tarmel? What did you have in mind?"

JT smirks and leans forward, setting his bottle on the coffee table before leaning in ever so slightly towards Malcolm. "Gil and I may have had a discussion about spitroasting you. We think you'd look gorgeous with two cocks shoved deep inside of you."

Malcolm's mouth goes suddenly dry as he sits and blinks at JT, rerunning the sentence over and over in his head to make sure he heard it right. His reverie is broken by Gil's warm hand resting solidly on his shoulder.

"Only if you want to kid, no pressure." Gil's thumb is idly brushing over Malcolm's collarbone and the touch anchors him to the moment, makes him realize how badly he wants what JT has suggested. Just the thought of both men pressing into him has him half hard in his pants. He looks over at Gil to make sure the offer is real and notices the way Gil is staring at his lips, giving him a good idea of what end of the spitroast Gil is imaging himself on.

"Fuck. You guys are serious," Malcolm breathes out.

"I never joke about spitroasting," JT says mock-serious, but the way his lips are twitching up makes Malcolm smile in return. "You interested?"

"Oh God yes."

"Good, come here." JT grabs Malcolm's hand where it's resting on his leg and tugs him forward, Malcolm rising lithely to his feet just long enough that JT can pull him into his lap with Malcolm's legs straddling the detective's hips. JT runs his hands soothingly up and down Malcolm's thighs as he says, "Any point, you wanna stop, you just say so. Got it?"

Malcolm feels his breath speed up as he nods and then turns to look at Gil who is still sitting casually on the sofa, though the glint in his eye betrays his supposedly detached composure. Malcolm can almost feel the arousal rising off the man.

One of JT's warm hands cups Malcolm's jaw, turning his head back towards him and keeping his hand in place as he says, "I need to hear you say it, Bright."

"Yes," Malcolm says, but at JT's encouraging gaze he expounds, "If I need to stop, I'll say so."

JT smiles at him, the scowl that he habitually wears fading ever so slightly as he slides his large hand from Malcolm's jaw around to the back of his neck and pulls his head forward until their lips just barely brush, stopping Bright from surging forward any more with a light tug to the short hairs at the back of his head.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" JT's warm breath ghosts over Malcolm's lips, the taste of the man's beer hitting Malcolm's tastebuds before they've even touched.

Malcolm catches on quickly to how this is going to go and, frankly, is a little surprised. In all of the fantasies he's had about JT, and there have been plenty, he'd always assumed JT would be the shove-you-up-against-the-wall-and-take-what-he-wants type. Turns out JT's got a thing for enthusiastic consent. Malcolm's also a little surprised by how much this fact turns him on.

"Yes. I want you to kiss me," Malcolm says before running his tongue over JT's lip. Without warning JT pulls Malcolm's head in that last little bit and their lips collide, three quiet groans filtering into the room at the contact. Malcolm opens his mouth for JT's probing tongue, shivers shooting low in his belly as their tongues wrap around each other, finally getting a taste of what they've been wanting for weeks. With a small sigh, Malcolm's hands move from JT's pecs, sliding up and over his shoulders as he wraps his arms around the man's neck, pulling himself impossibly closer and rolling his hips as he feels JT getting hard beneath him.

One of JT's hands stays firm on his neck as they explore each other's mouths, the other still rubbing up and down his thigh, nowhere near close enough to where Malcolm wants the man's hands to be. He's considering pulling away from the kiss, just long enough to ask for more, when suddenly there are arms reaching around him from behind, undoing the buttons on his shirt and vest, as Gil's warmth is pressed up against his back.

He whines as his pants seem to become so much tighter at the contact, Gil's presence in such close proximity causing his body's default reaction to the man to kick in. He feels Gil's breathy chuckle against his ear as his hands move lower, popping one button at a time until he can't go any farther, until his progress is hindered by Malcolm's tucked-in shirt, and then he drags his palm, just once, over the bulge in Malcolm's pants. Malcolm's jaw drops and his tongue stops moving as the tiny part of his brain that's still firing on all cylinders realizes that while JT will be very clearly telegraphing his movements as they go, Gil will not. Malcolm finds himself delighted at the juxtaposition, but his attention is quickly snapped fully back to JT as he bites down on Malcolm's lip, not hard enough to hurt, per se, but definitely more than a nibble.

"Am I boring you?" JT asks archly.

Malcolm can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him and JT looks affronted for half a second before he joins in laughing too, his hearty laugh slowing into a light shake of the shoulders as he eventually swipes his tongue over Malcolm's lip where his teeth had just been, drawing him back in. Gil's warm hands move back to Malcolm's abs and then up to tweak his nipples, plucking and pulling and twisting ever so slightly and suddenly he's moaning into JT's mouth while his hips roll steadily in his lap.

Too soon, JT pulls away from the kiss, his mouth slowly trailing from Malcolm's lips to his jaw, stopping to lick at the sensitive skin just below his ear (and Malcolm idly wonders if it's luck or the detective's keen observational skills that led him right to one of Malcolm's erogenous zones) and nip at his earlobe before trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his neck and over his collarbone. Malcolm closes his eyes and throws his head back with a groan, the dual sensations of JT's mouth on his neck and Gil's fingers tugging relentlessly at his nipples whipping him into a lustful fervour that he's fairly certain he's never felt the likes of before.

The second his head is tilted back, Gil's lips press urgently against his and Malcolm is _very_ sure he's never been kissed like this before. They're aligned all wrong, upside down with how Gil's standing behind him, so their mouths don't quite slot together like he's used to. Gil's whiskers tickle against his nose, but the way Gil's tongue slides over the top of his own, licking deep into his mouth makes it perfect and Malcolm doesn't want it to ever end. Wants Gil's lips on him always. Wants the man's tongue sliding forever against his own.

He moans at the thought of staying like this forever, trapped between the hard bodies of the man he's been sleeping with on and off for years and the man he's been lusting after for weeks. But he needs more. He's practically grinding against JT at this point, holding tightly to the man as he continues to mouth his way across Malcolm's collarbone and up the other side of his neck, gradually moving farther up and running his tongue over the shell of Malcolm's ear. Malcolm pries one of his hands from around JT's neck and brings it up to thread through Gil's soft hair, running his fingers over the man's scalp lightly before tugging and pulling him away from the kiss.

He keeps his hand in Gil's hair as he catches his breath, a handful of rapid pants until he's leveled out enough to talk.

"Oh my God. Gil. JT. Please."

Gil's assault on his nipples hasn't let up since he started playing with them and it's driving Malcolm insane. He whimpers but it just makes Gil pinch down harder, causing Malcolm to buck his hips against JT.

"Gil," Malcolm whines.

Gil finally takes pity on the kid and lifts the pointer and thumb of his right hand to his mouth, sucking and coating them in saliva before he returns his fingers to the overworked nipple. He pulls his left hand away, presumably to provide the same treatment, but Malcolm watches JT look up questioningly and the hand doesn't return. He doesn't actually see what Gil's response is, but it must be along the lines of 'go for it' because JT leans in, lips brushing against his ear as he whispers "Can I suck on your nipple Bright?"

"Yes. Fuck. Yes." Malcolm breathes out, but when JT continues to just mouth at his ear, he pleads, "Please JT. Suck on my nipple."

JT's mouth is latched onto Malcolm's nipple before he even registers that the man has moved his head. His back arches as JT's tongue presses flat before poking out to circle around the hardened nub. He's already becoming painfully sensitive but the heat and spit feel like a heavenly torture on the tender flesh.

JT's hands slide slowly up the sides of Malcolm's thighs, fingers wrapping over his hips and squeezing tight, controlling, as he alternates between lapping and nipping at Malcolm's nipple, tugging and sucking it into his mouth. And while JT is assiduously working on making Malcolm squirm in his lap, Gil's lips drop to his neck and he starts to suck. _Hard_. Malcolm knows it's going to leave a bruise, knows that Gil is marking him as his own. It's unquestionably possessive and Malcolm wants it badly. He suspects that Gil's goatee is going to leave him with a red mark too, as it rubs rough and perfect against his delicate skin, and he moans at the thought of people - strangers, coworkers, Dani - seeing the marks that are bound to show tomorrow. He's so distracted by the sensations the two men are causing and the profane thoughts running through his head that he's completely unaware of Gil's free hand moving around his side until he's palming his aching cock through his pants once again.

"Oh God." Malcolm's hips try to thrust into the touch as Gil rubs firmly over his trapped dick but JT is holding him down tightly. JT gives Malcolm's nipple one last tug with his teeth before pulling back to look down at where Gil's hand is stroking the man in his lap. He lets out an appreciative hum as his hands move from Malcolm's hips to the button of his pants, working carefully around Gil, who doesn't break pace.

"I wanna get these clothes off of you Bright. See you properly. Is that okay?" JT's fingers are idly fiddling with the button as he asks, anxious to pop it through the hole but waiting for Malcolm's consent.

Malcolm forgoes giving his permission this time, instead shimmying himself backwards off of JT's lap and bumping immediately up against Gil's firm body as he gets to his feet in front of JT. His hands are moving to unbutton and unzip before he's even upright, letting his dress pants fall to the floor around his ankles as he straightens. Kicking them to the side as he steps out of them, his fingers move to undo the last few buttons of his shirt, the ones Gil hadn't been able to get at. Shirt and vest quickly join pants on the floor, leaving him in just his tight black boxer briefs.

He's not surprised when Gil's hand wraps around his waist, his hand splaying against Malcolm's flat stomach as Gil tugs him back to rest against his body, his soft sweater like a caress on Malcolm's bare skin. JT's eyes roam admiringly over Malcolm's body, taking in the hard lines and toned muscles that are usually so well hidden beneath the man's tailored suits and Malcolm goes a little lightheaded as he sees the unbridled want in the other man's eyes.

Absently stroking Malcolm's stomach, Gil's fingers dip occasionally beneath the waist of his boxers, only far enough for his fingers to brush against the ridge of his pubic hair, but never dropping any lower. He nuzzles against Malcolm's jaw, bringing his lips to the spot just below the profiler's ear that always makes the kid pant and moan, chuckling next to Malcolm's ear as he does exactly that. After a moment of teasing, Malcolm turns his head to kiss Gil properly for the first time that night, tongues tangling in a familiar dance, each man knowing exactly what the other wants. Malcolm pushes his ass back, grinding lightly as he feels Gil getting hard behind him.

When they finally break for air, Malcolm looks down to find JT leaning back in the chair, idly running his hand over the growing bulge that's tenting the front of his own trousers as he watches Malcolm and Gil.

Malcolm can tell the exact moment Gil notices JT watching them, can feel the man's dick twitch against his back as the hand that's been absently stroking his stomach drops lower and wraps around his length. And when Gil brings his mouth to Malcolm's shoulder to begin sucking marks onto his skin once again, Malcolm can feel the man's smile as his mouth works, clearly enjoying putting on a show for JT. It's not long before Gil's other hand joins the first, wrapping around Malcolm and diving directly beneath his waistband, one hand stroking Malcolm's cock while the other drops lower, fondling his balls.

Malcolm is keenly aware that the sounds he's making are needy and wanton, but the profiler part of his brain observes that JT is definitely enjoying the show and so he doesn't hold back. He feels himself leaking precome as he watches JT's hand move a little faster, a little harder, over his trapped erection. JT bites down on his lip as Malcolm's moans get progressively louder when Gil tugs on his balls and slides his thumb over the slit of Malcolm's cock. Malcolm is just falling into a rhythm of thrusting into Gil's hands, chasing his pleasure, when both hands abruptly disappear from his body.

The whine that escapes his lips before he can stop it makes the other two men huff out a laugh and he glares at them both in turn.

"I think it's only fair to let JT see exactly what's happening here, don't you?" Gil's voice is low with arousal and sends a shiver rocketing through Malcolm as he feels it vibrating through his back where he's pressed against Gil's chest. Next thing he knows, his underwear is sliding down his legs, his cock jutting up hard and flushed as it's released from its confines. Gil straightens up as Malcolm kicks the underwear to join the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely naked and aching to be touched. Almost immediately, Gil resumes his previous position standing flush behind Malcolm and snakes his hands back around Malcolm's waist, sliding immediately down to his cock and balls, stroking in slow languid strokes while he fondles his heavy balls, this time in plain sight for JT.

Malcolm focuses on JT, as much as he can while Gil is jacking him off him so intently, listening to JT's quiet grunts while the man watches Gil work Malcolm's cock root to tip, tugging on Malcolm's balls before rolling them gently in his hand.

He doesn't want to come yet. Doesn't want it to be over. So he distracts himself with a question that's been on his mind since this whole thing started.

"So when exactly - nnnnggh -" The twist of Gil's hand over his glans causes a full body shudder. "- did the two of you discuss spitroasting me?"

JT's eyebrows raise in surprise, impressed that Bright is even forming coherent thoughts at the moment.

"Few weeks back when we all went for drinks after the Anderson case," JT says, still absently rubbing himself through his pants. "You and Dani went to go grab the next round. The way your body moved as you crossed the bar caught my eye. Gil and I got to talking."

"I caught JT staring at your ass," Gil huffs a laugh as he elaborates on JT's story. "Noticed the way he was looking at you. We started talking about how beautiful you are, city boy. How your mouth looked like it was made to take cock. Talked about how good you would look with both of us filling you up."

Malcolm's trying to listen but soon the feel of Gil's hands striping his cock and the weight of JT's gaze is too much. He leans his head back against Gil's shoulder as heat gathers low in his belly, letting Gil's skilled hands carry him to the edge. A few minutes more and his breathing turns erratic, orgasm jolting through him as Gil's arms hold him up while he strokes Malcolm through it.

He's still got his eyes closed, letting Gil support his weight, when he feels a damp cloth run over him, cleaning him off. He didn't even hear JT move, but cracks his eyes open to see the man gently wiping him off before settling back in his chair and nodding at Gil, who nudges Malcolm forward to fall once again into JT's lap. He leans in and rests his head against JT's shoulder while JT runs soothing hands up and down his back, trailing along his vertebrae, while he gets his breathing under control. It's unexpected, he thinks to himself, how much he likes the feeling of JT holding him.

It only takes a few minutes for him to level out and he reluctantly pulls himself away from JT's warmth, smiling bashfully at the man. A quick look over his shoulder finds Gil sitting comfortably on the sofa once again, watching Malcolm earnestly as he pulls himself together.

JT's hands have moved from comforting caresses along his back to rest lightly on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles against his skin. It's… surprisingly tender. Malcolm leans in to brush his lips against JT's, a kiss that's meant to be gentle but quickly turns heated, becoming a mess of teeth and tongues and small grunts until JT pulls back, looking Malcolm in the eye.

"You sure you still want this, man. It's okay if you don't." And Malcolm can tell by the micro expressions on JT's face that he really means that.

"JT," Malcolm states decisively while leaning in to pepper kisses along the man's jaw, "I would absolutely love for you to pound me while Gil fucks my face." Malcolm reaches a hand down to stroke JT a few times before reaching for his belt, but JT bats his hands away and pushes them both to their feet instead.

"Bed?" JT practically growls.

Malcolm turns to face Gil, who is slowly rising from the sofa to stand in front of him and Malcolm nods to the sofa instead and says, "Here."

With how the two detectives are standing, inadvertently caging him in and blocking off the exit on both sides of the sofa, he is suddenly distinctly aware that the two men are not only quite a bit larger than him, but also fully clothed while he stands between them, naked. The power imbalance is delicious and makes his now flaccid cock express an interest in the proceedings.

Malcolm moves to kneel on the sofa, arms resting loosely on the backrest, arching his back to more fully present his hole to the two men behind him. JT takes a moment to admire the view before settling on the couch beside him, running his hand lightly along his flank before dipping his hand lower, sliding it to Malcolm's stomach but stopping just as he reaches where Malcolm is aching to be touched. Malcolm knows exactly what JT is about to ask and says it before JT can even open his mouth. "JT. Please touch my cock."

JT smiles and leans in to brush his lips over Malcolm's, moving his hand down to wrap around his cock and swallowing Malcolm's groan at finally being touched by the man, before stroking slowly, taking his time to set a pace that will keep Malcolm aching for more. Malcolm continues to moan into JT's mouth as his hand teases his still sensitive cock to hardness once again.

Though most of his attention is on JT, Malcolm is vaguely aware of Gil moving behind him and a part of him honestly expects spit-slicked fingers to be pressed against his hole. What he doesn't expect is Gil's tongue lapping over the tight muscle and he nearly yelps in shock, his entire body surging forward. JT has to abruptly stop stroking Malcolm's cock and steady him to keep him from tipping over the back of the couch.

"You still good?" JT asks. "Remember, you wanna stop, we stop."

"Oh fuck. No. Please don't stop!" Malcolm braces his forearms on the couch back and looks over his shoulder at Gil where the man is lowering himself to his knees behind Malcolm with a pleased smirk on his face. Malcolm turns back to JT, making sure the detective knows he's still on board with the plan.

"Please, JT. Keep going. I want this."

JT wraps a hand around Malcolm's head, ignoring his cock for the time being, and pulls him into a crushing kiss. Just as JT's tongue slips into his mouth, Gil gently licks over Malcolm's pink bud, giving the kid a gentler introduction this time before lapping in earnest. Soon Gil's tongue is spearing into his ass as JT's invades his mouth, a perfect sampler of what's to come.

Malcolm rolls his hips against Gil's face as the man tongues him open expertly, alternates sucking at his rim with pointed thrusts of his tongue into Malcolm's waiting heat. The scrape of the man's beard against the delicate skin around his hole is driving Malcolm wild and he feels himself getting harder by the minute. Finally he can't take it anymore, breaking from JT's kiss to shout. "Fuck! I'm ready. Let's do this."

Gil hums his agreement against his hole, the vibrations running through his body and making his head drop to the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and breathing deep to calm himself down. He feels the cushion beneath his knees shift as JT gets up and moves behind him, hears the rustle of Gil's clothing as he makes his way around to the back of the couch. When he lifts his head, he's greeted with the site of Gil standing directly in front of him, pants already unbuttoned and looking down at him with a hint of a predator behind his usually warm eyes. Gil brings his hand to card gently through Malcolm's hair as he uses his other hand to lower his zip and stroke himself lightly over his underwear.

"Gonna feed you my cock, Bright. Maybe choke you on it a little."

Malcolm whimpers and his dick leaks at the words. He knows from past experience that Gil will do it. As protective as the man is most of the time, he has no problem hurting Bright, just a little, when they fuck. It was an unexpected but welcome revelation when Malcolm first discovered that Gil was willing to get rough with him, so he knows it isn't just an empty promise he is making now.

Behind him, Malcolm hears the snick of the lube cap being popped and realizes that Gil must have grabbed it while Malcolm was coming down from his orgasm. He's not at all surprised when JT asks, "I wanna use my fingers to stretch you open, man. Fuck you with them and get you ready for my cock. That good?" JT's voice is tight and Malcolm can tell he's having trouble holding himself back.

"JT. You can fuck me with your fingers. You can fuck me with your cock. At this point I don't really care as long as something is up my ass soon." The last of the words haven't even left Malcolm's mouth before a thick finger is pressed inside of him, slid in straight to the knuckle and he gasps at the intrusion. Gil had loosened the muscle with his tongue but there is still a beautiful burn as JT starts pumping his finger in and out of Bright's warm channel. Soon, one finger becomes two and JT starts scissoring them apart at every pull, stretching him open as Malcolm bucks back against the fingers, wanting more. Wanting the man's whole fucking hand if he's willing.

"Don't prep him him too much," Gil says, ending that little fantasy just as it started, a low hum of arousal thrumming through the words. "He likes to feel the burn of a cock stretching him open. Don't you, kid?" Gil runs his hand tenderly down Malcolm's face and cups his jaw, forcing him to look up at Gil from where his head had dropped between his shoulders. Gil raises an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Yes," Bright whispers, a flush settling across his cheeks. Gil follows the path of the blush with his thumb, stoking softly over the flushed skin

JT obviously likes the idea of stretching Malcolm wide on his cock and he groans as he roughly adds a third finger, but Malcolm can tell the detective isn't trying as hard to stretch him open anymore. The scissoring has basically stopped and the man is just fucking him with his fingers at this point, ensuring his fingers brush across Malcolm's prostate every few thrusts. Malcolm lifts his head from Gil's grasp and looks over his shoulder to see JT staring down at where his fingers are disappearing over and over into Malcolm's body with a look of carnal hunger that makes Malcolm's heart skip a few beats. His breath has been coming in shallow pants but at the look on JT's face, all of the air seems to vacate his body in a rush.

He closes his eyes and tries to drop his head back down but Gil's hand is there, firmly gripping his jaw and lifting his face up. Malcolm opens his eyes when he feels something warm and wet nudging at his lips and he automatically opens his mouth wide as Gil pushes his cock past his lips, sliding over his tongue and only stopping when he hits the back of Malcolm's throat.

Malcolm's given no time to adjust; Gil sets a steady pace immediately, fucking into Malcolm's mouth in long smooth strokes and Malcolm struggles to find a pattern of breathing that works around Gil's length. Gil's not getting rough yet, isn't pushing down Malcolm's throat, so he quickly gets in the rhythm and makes sure to inhale as the head of Gil's cock is pulling against his tongue each time Gil's hips rock back.

Gil and JT wordlessly work together to spear into Malcolm for a moment before suddenly, all at once and very abruptly, Gil's cock is pulled from his mouth and JT's fingers are pulled from his ass. Malcolm lets out a pitiful cry at the sudden feel of emptiness and looks up at Gil imploringly, his big blue puppy dog eyes watering ever so slightly.

Gil gives him a warm smile and gently runs the back of his fingers over Malcolm's cheek before bending down to give the kid a quick and filthy kiss and then straightening back up. Malcolm dazedly notices Gil nod at JT and suddenly the blunt head of JT's cock is pressing up against his entrance and then pushing past the snug ring of muscle, sliding in with one solid push until JT is fully seated and the man groans loudly, fingers wrapping tightly around Malcolm's slim hips.

Malcolm hasn't seen JT's cock at this point but he is suddenly very aware that the man is _thick_. The burn is towing the line between 'a lot' and 'too much' and Bright cries out as he's stretched obscenely around JT's girth. Malcolm's hands shift to wrap around the back of the sofa squeezing hard enough to turn his knuckles white while he tries to find a way to breath around the pain, but his breath seems trapped in his chest.

Malcolm's eyes are squeezed tightly shut so he doesn't see as Gil moves his hand to his hair, but he feels the gentle movement of the man's fingers over his scalp, matching pace with JT's hand which is soothingly running up and down his back while the man stays blessedly still inside of him.

Gil tugs Malcolm's head forward a little, bringing the kid's face to rest against the base of his cock, letting him nuzzle against his length and breathe in the comforting smell of Gil. Slowly, Malcolm's body begins to adjust and the sharp sting subsides. It still burns, but the smell of Gil and the familiar feel of his cock rubbing up against him reminds him that he's safe and that these men will take care of him. He slowly starts moving his lips over Gil's cock and immediately JT starts a slow roll with his hips, moving his cock ever so slightly inside of Malcolm.

Malcolm's eyes shoot open as the first sparks of pleasure begin to counterbalance the pain. He still feels full enough that it's a bit like he's about to be split in two, but with every smooth slide of JT inside of him he feels the pleasure start to build. He notices quickly that the more enthusiastic he gets about kissing and nuzzling Gil's cock, the deeper the thrusts behind him get, and he realizes that Gil must be directing JT, making sure that Malcolm is ready for more before the man moves on. That realization blooms warm in his chest and he moans against Gil's cock.

It only takes a couple of minutes before JT is able to move fully, pulling almost all of the way out of Malcolm's tight channel before snapping his hips forward.

"Jesus fucking christ, Bright. You're so fucking tight." JT growls. He starts off languidly, taking his time as he pumps in and out of Malcolm's tight ass. After a few thrusts, JT swipes his tongue over his thumb and brings it down to rub on Malcolm's rim as he slowly drags his cock out of the smaller man's body, rubbing gently where Malcolm is already feeling stretched and sensitive. JT takes his time as he moves his large hands to spread Malcolm's ass cheeks wider apart so he can see even more and fully enjoy the view.

The unhurried pace only doesn't last long before JT begins to really piston into Malcolm.

Malcolm opens his mouth to answer JT's comment about how tight he is with a witty remark but Gil shoves his cock in before he can get a word out, sliding in and holding still when he bumps the back of Malcolm's throat. Both of Gil's strong hands make their way to Malcolm's hair, running through once before grabbing fistfuls of his soft locks.

"Ready?" Gil asks.

Malcolm hums around the man's cock and Gil pulls back slightly before slamming his hips forward, his cock pushing in deep, forcing himself into Malcolm's throat and completely cutting off his air. He pulls out almost immediately and Malcolm takes a shaky breath through his nose right as Gil pushes back in. Malcolm splutters a little around the cock, eyes starting to water in protest, but it just keeps pressing deeper.

He wants to grab at Gil's hips, to feel the man beneath his hands, but JT is fucking him so powerfully at this point that he's needing to use all of the strength in his arms to keep himself balanced and not get bucked right over the back over the sofa. Eventually the two men settle into a rhythm, both of them thrusting into Malcolm's body at the same time, filling him completely from both ends and Malcolm feels himself getting harder and harder as the movements become more aggressive.

The sounds are driving Malcolm wild. The grunts and moans coming from Gil and JT as they use his body for their pleasure, the slap of JT's balls against him everytime he bottoms out, the spluttering choking noises he's making as Gil shoves his cock down his throat and holds Malcolm's head steady for a beat, his nose pressed up against the older mans pubic bone as JT continues pounding into him from behind.

They fall out of sync quickly after that. Gil barely gives Malcolm enough time to get a breath when he pulls back before he's pushing back in, harder each time, and holding him down longer with every pause. Malcolm does his best to swallow around Gil's cock when he lingers in Malcolm's throat, but eventually it's all he can do to focus on breathing enough to keep from passing out.

With a sudden and blinding clarity, Malcolm realizes that he is completely at the mercy of the two men that are using his body. That if Gil wants to, he can shove into Malcolm's throat so hard and hold himself there so long that Malcolm would no longer be able breathe at all. That JT's thrusts, already bordering on violent, can become something more, something brutal and vicious. And even still Malcolm gives himself over because he trusts these men implicitly.

Orgasm slams into him at the realization and he cries out and bucks forward, Gil's cock pushing so hard down his throat that it leaves his eyes watering while he spasms, hard, around JT. Gil has to pull himself back, afraid of hurting the kid, but keeps his cock resting heavy on Malcolm's tongue as he continues to cry out, shooting his load against the leather sofa, dick completely untouched.

JT's pace falters, looking wide eyed at Gil. "Did he just...?"

Gil wipes away the tears that had streamed down Malcolm's cheeks as he choked on Gil's cock. "He did." Gil says. Proud.

Malcolm's still shaking through his release, and JT regains his rhythm, fucking him through it.

"Untouched?" JT sounds impressed.

"Bright really likes taking cock," Gil replies simply, giving Malcolm a few seconds more before he starts fucking his mouth again.

Malcolm's muscles have gone slack and it's even easier to fuck into his throat. The blissed out look on the kid's face and the way he continues to swallow around Gil's cock has him tipping over the edge within minutes.

The first spurt comes hot and thick in Malcolm's mouth and he drinks it down greedily but, as expected, Gil quickly pulls out and jerks himself hard, shooting the rest of his release over Malcolm's face, ropes of come landing on his cheeks and forehead, over his eyebrow and dripping down beside his nose. He knows that Gil has the animalistic need to mark his territory and always feels a little thrill when he does it, letting himself bask in the feeling of being claimed.

When the last of Gil's come has landed on his face, he drops his head down against the couch back, letting his forearms support his weight as he rocks himself back against JT, helping the man to find his own release.

"Fuck," JT grunts as he watches Gil shoot his load all over Malcolm's willing face. JT is ploughing into him, hands wrapped so tight around Malcolm's hips that he knows there will be bruises in the morning. Now that Gil's out of the picture and JT can move Malcolm a little more freely, he begins yanking the Malcolm back by the hips to meet his thrusts and Malcolm howls as the slight change in angle has JT's cock hitting his prostate on every pass. Malcolm's entire body is starting to shake with oversensitivity, but the little mewling cries he's releasing seem to be spurring JT on and finally JT slams Malcolm back on his dick and holds him there as the first spurts of his release flood into Malcolm's body.

The sigh Malcolm breaths out is one part relief and two parts content. He's always loved being filled with another man's come.

JT rolls his hips in slow circles as he rides out his orgasm and then stills for a moment to catch his breath. Gil uses the time to go to the bathroom and clean himself up before coming back with a couple of warm, wet towels. He tosses one to JT, who slowly slides out of Malcolm's puffy hole and gives himself a cursory wipedown before tucking himself away and helping Gil as he lies Malcolm down on his side on the sofa.

Malcolm would be perfectly content to lay there all night with the evidence of Gil and JT's pleasure sticky on his body, but he feels a warm towel swiping gently over his face as Gil talks to him in soothing tones. Malcolm's too blissed to care what he's actually saying, just basks in the warmth of the older man as he takes care of him. Another warm towel swipes between his legs, but he knows he'll have to go shower at some point to truly get clean. For now, as JT spreads a soft blanket over his body, he's content to lay there, listening as the other men settle in around him to discuss arranging a repeat performance.

Malcolm decides he would like that quite a lot as he drifts into a light sleep.


End file.
